Who is Arthur Dent?
by inactive account not used anym
Summary: Fenchurch appeared on earth after the accident that happened in the intergalactic holidays. She found Arthur was living there too, but was he really Arthur?  This is the first chapter! more will follow soon
1. Chapter 1

Fenchurch was very confused. Just a second ago she had been sitting next to Arthur in their first intergalactic holiday. She was now sitting in the grass in some kind of field she had never seen before. She was trying hard not to panic, but she had heard a lot about the kind of things that can happen in the intergalactic travel. She made a pause, trying to control herself and making different plans in her head. Suddenly a familiar noise caught her attention. It was the noise of a common internal combustion engine. She happened to be on her home planet, or something oddly similar.

She ran as fast as she could towards the noise. The man driving seemed human, and he stated speaking in English. She found out she was somewhere in the UK, on earth. She was amazed because the odds of ending up in her home planet were almost nonexistent. The driver took her to the small town where he lived, and there she found a temporary job, got a temporary home and decided that there was no way she could get out of there, so she would wait and see. Fenchurch remembered Ford Prefect had been stuck on this planet for fifteen years. Now she panicked, because she remembered that this planet was supposed to be destroyed by the disgusting Vogon fleets. She then remembered what Arthur had told her, and she figured that she was in some other dimension, since the date was already past, and the planet was standing in one piece.

One morning, while Fenchurch was working as a waitress she saw the picture on TV. It was Arthur, with a very weird man, completely different from Ford, in some kind of press conference. She couldn't turn up the volume before they changed to some other news. But she had seen him, it was Arthur Dent! Fenchurch was ecstatic. She was resigned to never see him again and there he was, somewhere in London, obviously making appearances wherever he could so she would see him if she was on earth too. She asked to a coworker about the picture and the tall man, and she said the tall one was very famous detective and his name was Sherlock Holmes, and the other man was his blogger and assistant, John Watson.

Fenchurch ignored the fact that his name was not Arthur, so she decided to save up her money and go to London. She found out from this detective's website that she would be able to contact him and finally meet Arthur again. So there she went, hoping that he would be the one she left, or rather vanished away from, and really hoping he would be happy to see her too.

"The science of deduction" In there, she found the information she needed to findArthur. She contacted them as one of their customers, and soon, she was standing outside of their flat: 221B Baker Street. She was received by an old woman, who seemed to be their housekeeper.

"Hello. Is this where I can find Sherlock Holmes, and John Watson?" Fenchurch asked.

"Yes, come in, dear. Are you one of their customers?" she asked with a nice smile on her face. Fenchurch decided that she wouldn't be received if she wasn't, so she said she was and the lady let her in.

Soon she was in a very messy living room, and the tall man came to see her. The old woman left and she was left with Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sit down and tell me what you need, please" Sherlock said in a very businesslike tone. That's what he did for a living, so the tone made sense.

"I need to see Arthur Dent. I think you call him John Watson, even if I don't really have idea why. I've seen pictures of you two together, and I think that he might be here with you"

"Dr. Watson is an army doctor. He is not on duty now, so he has a job in a clinic nearby. Contact him, but I don't see why you keep calling him Arthur Dent"

"That's his name. You see, he is my soulmate. There was a weird accident during our intergalactic trip and I ended up here. Then I saw the pictures and I came here" Fenchurch showed Sherlock the pictures that were all over the media. He thought she was completely crazy. He considered telling John to stop his blog for a while, because they were getting a lot of attention and insane people like this woman would show up more frequently.

Sherlock was about to make Fenchurch leave, when John opened the door. Her face was illuminated by something like extreme happiness. Her eyes sparkled and before anyone could do anything, she jumped from the chair and kissed John. She hugged him and wouldn't let go, and John didn't react, he was plainly confused.

John didn't move. Sherlock was bewildered, and an awkward silence took over the room.

"This woman, Fenchurch, claims that you are her soul mate and that your real name is Arthur Dent. Do you have an explanation for this, John?" Sherlock really hoped he did.

"I had never seen her before" he said and the funny woman began to cry uncontrollably. She sobbed and said a lot of things that neither John nor Sherlock could understand. She spoke about flying and the dolphins and the end of the planet and a lot of things that didn't make sense at all.

They left her crying in the living room and they went to the kitchen. Sherlock had never seen someone jump from one extreme of the range of possible human emotions to the other in such a short period of time. He was confused. She seemed to be authentic in her manners, he couldn't detect lies on her voice or expressions, and yet every single thing she said was impossible to believe.

John gave her a cup of tea. "This will restore my normality" she said, and she started crying again. So there they stayed, waiting for her to calm down. Sherlock was extremely annoyed, but he was curious because he couldn't detect what was wrong with the whole situation.

Then she opened her small purse, and she showed them a picture. It was one of those instant pictures, those that come out of the camera as a milky square and slowly show themselves. The picture showed her and John in London, they were both smiling and looking like a happy couple.

"This is us, Arthur" she said, looking deep into John's eyes. Now she was serious and had complete control of herself.

Now Sherlock was confused because he couldn't find any sign that the picture was a fake or any evidence of modifications. He examined it and found nothing wrong with it. His mind was working at full capacity, trying to find a logical explanation for this.


	3. Chapter 3

Fenchurch didn't have a plan at all. She had been convinced that John would be Arthur and that she wouldn't need any money to get a place to sleep, or to return to her temporary home. John decided that they should let her spend the night on the flat. Sherlock agreed because he was determined to find out more about this situation.

Sherlock had written on his website "When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth." He was now facing a difficult situation. He had no reason not to believe in this woman's statements, but she was speaking nonsense. This entire thing about a ship and other planets and dimensions was driving mad a man who didn't even considered his own solar system to be relevant in his job. He would not sleep that night trying to find something that illuminated this awful mess. ¿And what about the picture? It was there, evidence, in front of his eyes. He would go to the lab at the hospital as soon as she left. He didn't dare to leave her with John. She seemed weird and insane, so he wouldn't risk something happening to John.

John was asleep, Fenchurch took the sofa, and Sherlock was in his room letting his mind go on overdrive in the middle of the night, when there is no one to disturb his reasoning paths. Suddenly, there were voices outside on Baker Street and then a single ring on the doorbell. It sounded like a client. He opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was a funny man, with big blue eyes and messy hair similar to Sherlock's but in a lighter shade. He was wearing a very outdated suit, and he had a wide smile on his face. The other man was John. Well, he wasn't John, but he looked exactly like him. He was wearing pajamas and a robe. Sherlock's head stopped right there. He had never been so extremely confused in his entire life.

"Are you Sherlock Holmes" the first man asked.

"Yes. Who are you? Where do you come from? Come in please" Sherlock answered. He was absolutely not sure of what his next step should be, but the funny man and John's clone were very calmed and they went into the flat as if they were used to this situation, completely ignoring his puzzled look.

"My name is Ford Prefect and this is my friend, Arthur Dent. We expected to find a friend in here, or maybe, you will be able to find her for us. You have quite a reputation here in your earth. Don't worry; I don't think Vogons will destroy earth in every single dimension."

"Do you happen to have tea?" said Arthur.

"Who are you?" Now Sherlock was raising his voice. Other than that time during the case of the Hounds, he had never felt so lost and vacant.

In that moment two things happened. Fenchurch woke up, and she saw Ford and Arthur and she screamed and yelled and jumped and went to kiss Arthur. This kiss was well received, because he was the guy she had been looking for. John woke up because of the noise, and in that exact moment he saw Arthur and Fenchurch said "Oh God" and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

So after all, Fenchurch was neither insane nor lying. Sherlock was absolutely shocked because, if this whole Arthur Dent thing was real, then all the other things must be also real. All the flying business, falling and missing the ground, alien life, other dimensions, time and space travel… all of it!

Even with a man who looked exactly like John in his living room, and a funny looking man who claimed to be an alien, he was not willing to believe all of it blindly. His brain was desperate looking for something that would unravel this whole mess, a tiny piece of evidence that would make all of this clear. He couldn't stand the feeling of not understanding something and this strange group of people was driving him crazy. It was a blessing that Zaphod was not with them because he would have made Sherlock's brain explode.

Fenchurch rushed to help John who was still unconscious. Sherlock turned around and helped to wake him and carry him to his room. Then he returned to the living room and started walking around like a caged tiger.

"I think we should go now. Thank you for your help, Mr. Holmes" Said Ford prefect "And can you please lend a towel to our friend? I think she doesn't have one with her and it is extremely important that she carries one with her not that we are going to leave this planet"

"No! I need an explanation". Sherlock couldn't believe he was actually saying that, but he was desperate for a clear answer.

"Your Earth is standing in one piece and it is very likely that Vogons won't change this. You don't need to worry. And forget about the teasers. They just want to have some fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"They are not mean. Well they left me in this small and quite primitive planet or other version of it but don't worry about them. We have to go now. The Sub-Etha Sens-O-Matic says there is a spacecraft nearby, and we have to go, else we might be in this place for a long time again"

"So there are other inhabited planets?"

"Well, yes. Repeating the obvious and being so self-centered that you cannot imagine other inhabited planets… all of this it is normal for your kind."

"There is nothing obvious about this. We have no evidence of alien life and…"

"Says the man who doesn't even know his own solar system!" interrupted Fenchurch. "John told me about that"

"And did this John happen to be an ocean expert too?" Asked Arthur

"No, I don't think he was. Haha, I remember the good old Wonko"

"Stop! All of you. Just shut up!" Yelled Sherlock, who was… well there is not a word accurate enough to describe his mix of confusion, desperation and many other things, clouding the mind of the consulting detective.

"You should get a pint. It worked for Arthur" Said Ford

"Shut up!"

Sherlock started to arrange his thoughts. He knew that if he let this people leave the chances of finding out the truth about the picture and this Arthur Dent person were almost nonexistent. But this man, Ford, seemed to be really in a hurry, and Sherlock couldn't stand not understanding something as important as this.

"Do you have any salty snacks?" interrupted Ford


End file.
